


Yesterday I Died

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred has always craved for Arthur's recognition, for his love. Will he ever been able to forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday I Died

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Writtenf for my 2010 Advent Calendar.  
> Written for Alice_Montrose

The sun is going down. The sky is a bloody red. Or perhaps is the earth?  
I think I’m lying on my back looking at the sky. But perhaps am I lying face down? Perhaps is that why I can’t breathe anymore?   
I’m looking for my sword. I can’t give up. I am still on the battlefield. I’m here to fight. My shaking hand found what I was looking for; your hand to hold tight.  
Everything is silent. Battle cries, clashing sounds of swords, nothing I can hear anymore. Your lips are moving, no words that I can understand anymore.  
Blue veiled eyes, royal eyes, the very same eyes as mine, are looking at me. Those eyes I pleaded everyday to recognize mine, those very same eyes that avoided mine. Now, those eyes are seeing me, only me, at last.  
It has begun to rain. Warm raindrops are running down my face. My eyes forgot how to cry a long time ago. Perhaps is my impure blood at last giving up on me? Perhaps will I once open my eyes, clean, my heart not bleeding anymore, my heart loving once again?  
I don’t feel anything anymore, I can’t see you anymore, I just can feel the caress of the wind, is that your breath Arthur? I can feel death calling me, or is that your voice father?  
“Morty!”  
It is father’s voice.  
“Morty! Get up!”  
I’m once again lying on my matress.  
I’m getting up from my bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes and slowly go down the stairs to not fall. I enter the kitchen and smell the good smell of pancakes, mum’s pancakes are the best in the whole world.  
I took a chaise and drag it across the floor next to the window. I climb on it to be able to look through the window. The sky is a light blue.  
“Daddy? When will the sky be all red?” I ask him.  
“Morty” my daddy sighs as he always does when I ask him this very question “The sky is blue. It’ll never be red”  
I sigh myself feeling like crying. The sky has to be red for my dream to come true. My mum comes next to me and gently ran her hand through my hair.  
“You know, in some places the sky may have any color” she smiles at me “We’ll go see that one day, okay?”  
I am smiling once again.  
Daddy and mummy are the best. They do love me and take care of me. I like to watch them take their breakfast with me. I like to watch mummy kiss dad good bye. I like dad teaching me football. I like mummy to read me bedtime stories and kissing me goodnight. I really like them.  
But daddy and mummy are not mine. I know that. I can fell that father is waiting somewhere for me and I’ll find him one day. Then, the sky will be a beautiful red once again and father will be there for me, just for me.  
I swore it a lifetime ago.


End file.
